


Lost hero

by Moonclawdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark link is named Kuno, Dark link isn't bad, Dark link loves sheep, He is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon
Summary: What happened to the hero who failed? Did he really die? Or is it worse than that?The hero of time had three endings to his story, succeeding as a child, succeeding as an adult, and one where he fails. But when he failed, he didn't die, Gannon had other plans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I failed, i was supposed to save Hyrule but I failed. I had thought Hylia would be merciful, but I was wrong. I had thought I was dead, I would have rather been dead than go though what Gannondorf had in store for me.

He gave me some power from the triforce of power, so I couldn't die. Reason being, so he could kill me over, and over, and over again, just as Hylias heroes had done to him. Each time more gruesome and painful than the last. He hanged me, quartered me, disemboweled me, laughing at me as I screamed. I just wanted it to stop, for Hylia to sent someone to save me, for anything to end my suffering. But nothing ever came, my pleas fell on deaf ears. Gannondorf unrelenting. There looked to be more blood on the walls than in the great ocean, there was just so much pain.

One time I opened my eyes, and Gannondorf was gone. He must have gotten bored of me. The chains that were now holding me dug into the skin of my ankels, wrists, and neck. But it was better than the torment from before.

I sat there, listing to water drops fall, watching worms snake around the dirt. I looked upward, and I saw that I was in some kind of pit, but I couldn't see how far down I was.

So I sat there, 

and I waited.......

and Waited......

and waited...

My hair gew out, turning white.My skin became grey. I was starving and parched. I was thankful for the lack of mirrors. 

I watched the chains that held me slowly become rusted, I tested them every now and then to see if I could free myself.

So I waited.........

and waited......

and waited...

I don't know how many years I had waited, but The chains finally released me, I was finally free


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Link goes back to Hyrule, But it's diffrent.

I escaped, and even with hardly any energy, I made it out of the pit. I took a breath of air, it was fresh and clean. the sun shown just below the horizon, I smiled, It was beautiful.  
But I needed food, that was my priority.   
I looked around, and saw a small river. I crawled over to it, and drank from it.   
It was was like honey, I could feel it soothe my parched throat.   
A squirrel scampered by, and I grabbed it. Then ate it.

I heard a yell, and looked behind me. some Hylian was running away. I tilted my head, then looked at the water and my reflection.   
I looked like a monster, my eyes red, with white hair and dark grey skin. Though it hurt, I tried to smile. My teeth were sharp as knifes. 

I slowly stood up, though still shaking. and looked around. It was so unfamiliar. Where was I? It looked like a field, but I didn't recognize the mountains in the distance.

I was confused. But I was also still hungry, so I searched for more food.

~~~

Night fell, I looked at the moon and stars.

Even the night sky looked slightly different. What happened to the star that used to shine so brightly? There was a loud boom, and the ground shook. I looked over my shoulder to see some kind of monster rushing at me. I fell back, and reached for my sword, which wasn't there.

An arrow out of no where hit the monster. And it hissed at the attacker before running off. A women ran up to me, "Are you O-kay..." She trailed off when she saw me. I frowned, and tried to speak but I couldn't when I was still so parched, so I kinda just wined like some stray dog.

She looked at me, and frowned, probably noting that I can't hurt her despite my appearance, "You lost?"

I nodded.

"You look pretty skinny, want some food."

I smiled slightly, and nodded again.

She disappeared inside her house, then walked back out with a plate of chicken, potatoes, and carrots as well as a glass of water.

I took it gratefully, and ate it without caring for manners.

She laughed, "You can stay in the barn if you want. Just don't hurt any of our livestock okay?"

I nodded, and chugged the water.


	3. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes sheep

When I woke the next day after sleeping on hay, (Which was very comfortable) There was a sheep sniffing my face. I looked at it, and touched it's wool. It was so soft, and fluffy.  
I smiled, and hugged the sheep. It baaed, but didn't run away. I snuggled into it's wool, and sighed.

I heard foot steps, and the woman from before entered the barn, "That's Hanna. She's our youngest sheep."

I pet her wool, "C-an I ssst-ay heee-re? I-I'll he-lp." It hurt to speak, but I wanted to stay here.

She tilted her head at me, "Well first of all, I want to ask you a few questions." She handed me some food, eggs, hash browns, and an apple, with a glass of water. I chugged the water, and nodded, "I-I'll tee-ll y-you wh-"

She held up a hand, "Don't hurt yourself. I can tell you've gone quite a while without speaking. I'll ask questions, and you can just nod or shake your head."

I sighed, and nodded, taking a bite of the apple, which tasted amazing by the way.

Hanna sat beside me and baaed.

The woman sat down, "Okay, so. Are you from Hyrule?"

I nodded.

She looked doutful, "Are you a friend of Gannons?"

I shook my head, and shook slightly at the mention of his name.

She hummed, and looked at me thoughtfully, "Did Gannon hurt you?"

I nodded, still shaking. The sheep rubbed it's head against me. Which I was thankful for.

The woman sat back, "I see." Then she sat strait, "My name, is Zelda. And I'm only staying at this farm till a friend of mine named Link-" I perked up at the mention of the names, She looked at me curiously and continued, "Comes back and helps me get back to Hyrule castle."

I hummed, and handed her the glass, signalling for more. She took the glass, and refilled it. I drank it in seconds.

Maybe Hylia just didn't know I was still alive. And this is her making up for it.


	4. New name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Link meets Link

I walked outside, and looked around. I was more aware of my surroundings than I was before. Everything just looked so different, the birds were different, the monsters were different, but the animals were mostly the same thankfully. Guess they didn't need to change.

My hair flew into my face when the wind blew by, and I held it back. I should probably cut it.  
I looked around for something I could cut with, and found a small clean knife. It looked new, but I should still clean it.

I saw a small pond nearby and cleaned it off, then I held up my hair, and sliced it off. My hair that was still on my head falling to my shoulders.  
I looked at the hair in my hand, which was white. I hummed. 

I heard footsteps and Zelda ran over, "If you wanted a hair cut you could ask me! You use that you might cut your ear off!"

I smiled, and she lead me back inside. It had been about a week since she let me stay. I was still getting used to talking, and Zelda was making me eat a lot since I was still kinda skinny. It was nice that she cared so much. I had stopped eating some kinds of meat, since I became fond with animals. I still drank milk and ate eggs or fish, Zelda said that made me a pescatarian. Whatever word that was supposedto be.

Zelda started cutting my hair, humming as she did so. When she finished there was a lot of hair on the ground, and my head felt a lot lighter, in a good way. She gave me a mirror, and I smiled, I looked pretty nice, "Thank you."

"No problem." 

I looked at my reflection a bit longer, the most off putting thing about being my red eyes. Why did they turn red? And why didn't I have a beard of any kind?

There was a knock on the door, and Zelda called, "Just a minute." She turned to me, "Watch the stove." Then she ran to the door.

I walked over to the stove, and watched the water boil some food. I tilted my head watching it. Then I heard a conversation in the other room, the person Zelda was talking to sounded like a guy.

Zelda:"Oh, hi it's been a while."

?:"Sorry, I took so long, there were a lot of monster attacks near a village and I wanted to take care of it before getting back."

I wanted to see who Zelda was talking to, but she told me to watch the stove. So I stared at the water, and turned down the temperature as it got hot.

Eventually though, Zelda came back, "This is him, He's uh... wait a sec I never asked your name. Now I feel bad."

I looked up at her, and the other guy who entered the kitchen. I smiled, "I'mm, Link."

Zelda and the other guy just stared at me, then the guy spoke, "Uh, my name, is Link."

Zelda laughed, "Okay, then. How about Link." She pointed to the other guy, "And, Dark... Link? Is that okay?"

I looked at my hand, and frowned, "Dark? Beeecause my ssskin is grey?"

Zelda blushed, "Oh geez, I'm so sorry that sounds rude!"

The other Link laughed, "Real smooth Zelda."

Zelda groaned, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

I smiled, "Okay."

Zelda sighed, "Okay, so that name is no-go. how about.... Ku....no?"

I thought about it, "Kuno?.... Ssure."

She smiled, "Okay then, Link and Kuno. Yay! Dilemma solved!"

Link laughed, and I just smiled.


	5. Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link questions Kuno

I really liked the barn, especially the sheep. They were so soft. Hanna was cuddling with me, while another was licking my face.  
Link was brushing his horse, and looked over at me, "So you like the sheep a lot huh?"

I nodded, "the're so cozy."

Link looked outside, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where are you from exactly? Zelda told be you're from Hyrule, and you said your original name was the same as mine."

I held onto the sheep and sighed, "I'm not sure anymore. I was a knight, and I had to save a princess named Zelda from... G-gannon" I hid in the sheeps wool,"But I failed... and he.... tortured me.. then I was stuck in a pit underground for I don't know how long"

Link stopped and looked at me, "So you were Hylia's chosen Hero at some point?"

I nodded.

Link frowned, "From what you say, I'd guess you were a hero about, five billion or so years ago."

I looked back at him shocked. That many years? Seriously?  
Hanna baaed and licked my face. I hugged the sheep and smiled, "Well at least I found my way out eventually."

Link finished brushing his horse, and walked over to me, then ruffled my hair, "I'm sorry that happened to you, how have you been able to live this long anyway?"

"I.. have a piece of the triforce of power in me. It made me immortal."

Link nodded, "Well, let's see if you can wield a sword then."

I tilted my head at him.


	6. Sleepless

Link's pov-

I woke in the middle of the night, and almost yelled when I saw Kuno leaning over me, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"Why?"

He got up, and walked out of the room. I shook my head, and tried to go back to sleep. But the sight of Kuno's red eyes, and sharp teeth weren't helping.

~~~  
Kuno-

I crept outside, and looked at the moon. Which looked red. I smiled, and looked around the area.

The sound of rustling leaves got my attention, I turned my head, and saw a trio of trespassers. They saw me, and gulped, "D-demon."

I smiled at them, "Hello."

They ran off, and I watched them go. Then I sat in the grass, and looked at the moon. Then started singing a song, the one song I never forgot. it was an old song from my time.  
The wolfs joined me, as though they never forgot either. The song of time, what could be more peaceful.

I heard another sound, and a man with a cloak walked over, "Hello there, dark creature."

I tilted my head, "Hello, creepy old man with a husky voice."

He laughed, "What are you doing with here? Are you trying to kill the princess and hero?"

I shook my head, "I am a hero, well I used to be. They are helping me."

The old man scoffed, "What a waste, you stay with them you'll never reach your potential."

I was confused, and watched as the guy removed his hood, to reveal a face that filled me with fear. Gannondorf was right in front of me.

He smiled, "Join me, and I can show you how to use your power."

I frowned, "I don't want power."

He sighed, "If you insist, but my offer still stands." He walked away, and for some reason I knew I couldn't tell Link or Zelda.


	7. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuno has a crush?

I walked through the forest a bit, it was morning and the sun filtered through the leaves. Birds sang in the trees, and I smiled.  
I heard heavy breathing, and looked behind a tree to investigate.

I saw a woman hunched into a ball. She was wearing a black cloak, the hood off and showed her sleeping features, her skin was smooth, colored white and black, her hair was littered with leaves, and a fiery orange color. I tilted my head, she was pretty.

I leaned over her, and tapped her nose. She wrinkled her face, and opened her eyes. She saw me, and her eyes went wide, "L-link!? What happened to you?"

I jumped back a little, "You must be thinking about the other Link, because I don't know you."

She looked around and hummed, "This... where am I? The twilight is gone...."

I tilted my head, "Twilight?"

She looked at me with her eyes that had yellow irises and red pupils. She hummed, "You are not of twilight either.... is this a different time line?" She looked at the sky, then watched a squirrel scamper by.

I smiled, "I'm not from this time either, I know where the hero and princess of this time are though. They could help you."

She nodded, "Alright, take me to them." She pulled her hood over her hair, making sure none of it showed. I held out a hand, and she took it, then stood up. Her hand was smooth, and warm, almost soft. I ended up holding her hand longer than I anticipated.

She looked at me and frowned, I pulled my hand away, "Oh, sorry."

She shook her head, "Just lead the way."

"Okay." I walked back to the barn. Why was my heart beating so fast?


	8. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I been busy

I went back to the place I started calling home, Midna was hiding herself from the sun. I frowned, then looked at my grey-black skin, "Hey, um. I could shield you from the sun if you want."

She looked at me, sighed, then nodded, "Alright, fine."

I lifted my arm, and cast a shadow over her head. I was surprised with myself, "I didn't know I could do that."

Midna lifted her hand to the umbrella like shadow, "You must have magic from the shadow realm. Different from twilight, but pretty similar." She smiled, "Fascinating."

I smiled when I saw hers, she had a pretty smile. She saw me looking at her, and we locked eyes for a second, then she looked away, "I thought you were taking me to the Link of this world?"

I blushed blue, "Oh right, sorry." I started walking again, she followed, walking under the shadow.

Once we made it back, I could see Link standing outside, when he saw me and Midna, his eyes widened. He ran over, "Kuno?! Where were you!? And who's this!?"

I took a step back, "Jeez, sorry I just went for a walk. And this is Midna."

Midna nodded to him. But Link wasn't finished with his scolding, "I don't care, there are wolves and monsters in the woods you know."

I winced, "I can take care of myself." Since when does he care anyway?

Midna cleared her throat, "Excuse me, are you the Link of this time?"

Link looked at her, "Ya, why?" Then he noticed how strange she looked, and frowned, "Are you... from the same place Kuno is from?"

She shook her head, "I am the queen of the twilight realm."

"Ya... that makes sense." though Link's tone mocked his words.


	9. Chapter 9

It had gotten dark out, and I was in the Barn. Midna had walked in when Link told her I was there.

I sighed, and nuzzled my face into the sheep's wool. Midna saw me, and knelled next to me, "You like sheep?"

"Their fluffy." My voice was slightly muffled by the wool, so it sounded more like," Th-luffy."

Midna chuckled, "And here I thought you were some kind of demon when I first saw you."

I looked at her, her face was only inches from mine, I blushed, and buried my face in the sheep again. Midna laughed at this,"I'm not an expert, but from how you've been acting, I'd guess you have a crush on me."

I tensed up, and I knew my face was probably just as red as my eyes.

Midna grinned, "Am I right?"

I looked away, and shook my head.

She smirked, "Then why won't you look at me?"

I stood up quickly and tried to run off, but I tripped, then got back up again, and ran out of the barn.

Midna watched me run off with a surprised expression, "I-I didn't mean to scare him off." The sheep baaed at her.

~~~  
The only light came from the stars and the moon, but the forest I was running through made the light even scarcer. I couldn't believe I was running, I wasn't used to confrontation since I had been alone for so long, but I guess that was just too much for me. I sighed, and stopped running, then looked up, the stars.... even they had looked different after so many years. Except for a few small ones that was. The north star was still there, and so was the dipper. I smiled, and sat in the grass. I still wasn't used to how soft it seemed to be.

There was the sound of running feet, and I looked over to see Midna. She stopped when she saw me, "There you are."

She sat down not to far from me,"I'm sorry. I only meant to tease you."

I sighed, "it's fine, I'm not used to... talking about those things."


End file.
